


Guest

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Lucile as a sex toy, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: What if you were the one to open the door when Negan brings Carl back instead of Olivia? AND *blushes* can I ask for a fic where the reader likes Negan but can’t say anything because of what he’s done to the group? Maybe smut with choking? *still blushing* AND I know this sounds weird, but what about a Negan x Reader where he uses Lucille and makes the reader cum around her handle? Please and thanks! OK, bye now *runs and hides*





	

Warnings: Language, smut, oral, dom/sub, hair pulling, use of Lucille as a sex toy, choking

Fic:

“Ok, Judith, you stay right here,” you say to the little girl as you place her back in her crib. The pounding on the door frightened you. There were so many possibilities as to what it could mean.

“Well hello there,” Negan practically purrs as you open the door to find him standing behind it.

“What do you want?” you ask him, noticing Carl standing close behind him with his head hung low.

“Damn, you need to work on you hospitality, Sweetheart,” Negan tells you, “Here I am bringing this lost boy home and you don’t even have the decency to let me in. What has the world come to?”

“Come in,” you grumble. You push the door open and step to the side, allowing the two of them to come inside. Negan was a source of constant frustration. You found him attractive, what with his charm and swagger; but after what he did to your friends, you knew you could never let your feelings show. What would people think if they knew you had a thing for the enemy?

“Where’s Rick?” Negan asks, swing his bat casually.

“Out,” you answer, “I was -”

“Don’t care!” he interrupts, “Where’s Rick?”

“Like I said, out,” you answer angrily, “From what I heard, he went pretty far, looking for supplies for you. It might be days before he’s back. Why don’t you leave and we can send you a calling card when he returns.”

“Naw, I’ll wait,” he tells you, “You don’t mind, do you, Carl?”

“No,” Carl answers, defiance in his voice.

“Well, sounds like we may be spending a whole lot of time together,” Negan says as he stalks towards you, “What do you say to letting me fuck your pretty little brains out while we wait?” You desperately wanted to say yes, but you knew you couldn’t. Your frustration takes over and you can’t stop yourself from slapping him right across the face.

“Ow!” he says, rubbing his jaw, “I’m gonna take that as a ‘no.’” Your hand stung with the force of the impact and fear suddenly washes through you. This was it, your time was up. Negan seemed to find you amusing, but that amusement didn’t outweigh the fact that you’d outright defied him. “Damn!” he chuckles before leaning in close to your ear, “You just got about fifty percent hotter, and let me tell you, that is a whole lot of hot. Let me know if you rethink that offer.” He grins at you before walking away, his bat across his shoulders.

“Can I get you something else?” you ask him, trying to make up for what you’d just done, “Some water maybe?”

“Now there’s the hospitality I was talking about,” Negan praises, “Thank you, Y/N, how about some lemonade? I know I was kind enough to leave some here.”

“I believe you were,” you say, sarcasm thick in your voice.

“Why don’t you scurry off and find that for me will ya?” Negan requests. Shit. You hadn’t thought about it until now, but this meant leaving Negan in the house alone with Carl and Judith.

“I’ll be right back,” you tell him, “Make yourself comfortable.” You hoped the invitation would keep him in the living room until you got back. Trying to keep your calm, you head past him towards the front door. As soon as it’s shut, you can hear Negan telling Carl just how much he loves to watch you leave. You roll your eyes. It was just your luck to be attracted to a psychopath.

When you’re out of sight of the house, you sprint to the pantry. Without asking permission, you grab a can of lemonade mix from the shelf and sprint away. Olivia calls after you, telling you that you can’t do what you’d just done. Apparently she didn’t understand your pressing need for lemonade, but you could explain that later.

When you get back to the house, Carl and Negan are nowhere to be seen. Creaking from the boards above your head gives you a pretty good idea of where they are. “Son of a bitch,” you whisper under your breath. It was too late. Negan had already found Judith and there was nothing you could do about it.

Instead of going upstairs and starting something that could get someone killed, you decide to make the lemonade. “Have you seen this little cutie?” Negan asks as he descends the stairs with Judith in his arms. Carl follows closely behind with Lucille in his hand. “I didn’t even know she was up there,” Negan continues, “What other secrets are you keeping from me?”

“She wasn’t a secret,” you protest, “You never asked. Here’s your lemonade.”

“I think we’ll drink it on the porch,” Negan tells you, “That would be nice, wouldn’t it, Judy?” The little girl was completely oblivious to the danger she was in. You knew one way or another you had to get her out of his arms.

Negan leads the way to the porch, taking a seat in one of the chairs and placing Judith on his lap. The little girl actually snuggles up to him and, to your amazement, falls asleep. Carl takes the other seat at Negan’s instruction, leaving no space for you. After you place the pitcher of lemonade on the table between them, you move to lean against the wall.

Thoughts run through your head, trying desperately to think up a way to get Negan away from the kids. You keep coming back to one conclusion. Walking up behind Negan, you drape your arms over his shoulders and lean down to whisper in his ear. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer now,” you tell him. A grin begins to spread across his face.

“Change your mind, did ya?” he questions.

“Well, I’m just working on my hospitality,” you purr.

“Carl, take your sister,” Negan says, handing Judith to Carl, “Send someone to find me if your dad comes home.” Negan grabs Lucille in one hand and you take his free hand in yours, leading him from the porch. “Where are you going, Sweetheart?” Negan asks, “The bedroom’s right upstairs.”

“Yeah, Rick’s bedroom,” you inform him, “I’m not letting you fuck me on Rick’s sleeping bag; not when I have one of the few remaining beds in Alexandria, which you were kind enough to leave me.”

“See, I can be very generous when I want to be,” he tells you.

“Yeah?” you ask, “Let’s see how far that generosity extends.” He grins wickedly as you lead him by the hand back to your home. You try to hide your nervousness as the other members watch you with disgust. Rosita was the worst of all. The stare she gave you was enough to make your heart stop beating. Negan doesn’t even seem to notice, or maybe he does and takes great amusement from it, you’re not sure which. “This is it,” you tell him as you reach the walkway to your house.

“Quaint,” Negan states, “You’ve got the white picket fence, and is that a garden I see? How cute.”

“Thanks, but are we going inside or what?” you question. You wanted to get out of the street as soon as possible, wanted to escape the death glares you were receiving from the people you called your friends. Opening the door, you invite Negan inside. He instantly begins to explore, picking up the books and knickknacks you’d acquired over time.

“Well, as interesting as this all is, I’m over it,” he sighs, “Where’s your bedroom?”

“Right this way,” you invite him as you head up the stairs. Negan follows you willingly. Now that you were out of the sight of your friends, you could let your attraction to Negan show. You’d never admit it to anyone in your group, but you wanted this to happen, you had all along. Protecting Carl and Judith was just the excuse that allowed you to get what you wanted.

As soon as you reach your bedroom, you grab Negan by the jacket and push him back until he’s sitting on the edge of your bed. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asks.

“What does it look like?” you ask in return as you push his legs apart and sink to the floor before him.

“Fuck,” Negan whispers, his eyes flooded with lust. He watches hungrily as you unbuckle his belt and open the front of his pants. Negan holds the end of Lucille’s handle tight in his grasp, the leather of his glove squeaking as he grips her tighter. He presses the top of the bat to the floor as if to keep himself upright. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as you reach into his pants pulling his hard cock from its confines.

“Damn, you’re hard,” you comment as you take his length in your hand.

“Usually am,” he responds, “Maybe you could help me with that.”

“If you’d like,” you tell him before leaning in and leaving a long lick up the underside of his cock.

“Fuck, that’s good,” he groans as you take his tip between his lips, “Y/N, fuck.” His free hand fists in your hair as you begin bobbing your head, encouraging you to take him deeper into your throat. Grunts and groans escape his lips as you suck and lick, teasing the underside of his cock with the tip of your tongue.

His hips buck up from the bed as you hum around him, sending vibrations straight down his length. He groans in disappointment as you pull off him. You wrap your hand around his base and begin stroking him, but he still isn’t satisfied.

“What the Hell do you think you’re doing?” he asks.

“You don’t get to question me,” you inform him, “You are a guest in my house and you will take what I deem fit to give you.”

“Yes ma’am,” he says, an amused grin on his face.

“You can touch yourself, but don’t you dare cum,” you instruct. You let his length slip through your fingers as you move to stand from the floor. Negan’s hand slides from your hair and moves to wrap around his cock. His eyes follow your every movement as you begin undressing yourself.

“You’re so lucky I like you,” Negan tells you, “I don’t usually let the women I’m with take control like this.” His hand pumps over his cock, his eyes are glued on your body and drink you in as your breasts fall from the cups of your bra.

“Well aren’t I a lucky girl?” you tease as you wiggle your hips and push your panties down around your ankles, leaving you completely naked. He groans as you coax his hand away from himself.

“You’re killing me,” Negan grumbles as you move to straddle his lap.

“You’ll survive,” you assure him. Reaching down, you take hold of his length and line him up with your entrance, sinking down onto him.

“Fuck,” he groans as you take him inside you slowly, allowing yourself to adjust to his size. Placing your hand against the nape of his neck, you bring his lips to yours, kissing roughly. Negan finally lets go of Lucille, his gloved hand pressing against the small of your back. You cup his cheek in your hand as you begin riding him. Negan’s fingertips dig into your skin, encouraging you to ride him faster and harder.

You can tell he wants to take control. His tongue swipes across your bottom lip, demanding entrance. When you fight him for control, Negan fists his hand into your hair and pulls hard enough to tilt your head back. You moan at the pleasurable pain, prompting him to pull harder.

“You’re a little trouble maker aren’t you?” Negan growls, “I bet Rick just loves you.”

“Not as much as you do,” you snark. You smirk as you continue to ride him. Negan leans in, biting and sucking at the skin of your neck and leaving marks.

“You think I love you?” Negan chuckles.

“You’re going to pretend you don’t?” you ask in return. Negan groans as he twitches inside you. His hips buck up from the bed in time with your movements, pushing him deep inside you. When you think he’s about to cum, you push him away and move from his lap.

“What the Hell is wrong with you?” Negan asks as you sink back down to the floor, “I was so fucking close.” You already missed the feeling of having his thick cock inside you, but you had something else you wanted to do first.

“Like I said, you’re a guest in my house, you’ll cum when I say you can,” you tell him.

“You’re going to regret this,” he warns you, watching you with lust filled eyes as you wrap your hand around his slick cock.

“Oh, I hope so,” you tell him before taking him into your mouth and hollowing your cheeks around him. You moan at the taste of yourself on him, the taste mingling with the taste of his salty precum.

“Y/N,” he groans, “Fuck, Y/N.” His eyes shut tight as his head tips back. He grunts and groans as you suck him off, his cock throbbing against your tongue. “Sweetheart,” Negan groans, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” You work the underside of his cock with your tongue, the sensation setting him over the edge. “Y/N, fuck!” Negan cries out as his cock pulses, spilling himself across your tongue. You hum at the salty taste of his cum, the vibrations making him groan loudly. He praises you as you work him through his high, his hand fisting tight in your hair and guiding your actions.

“Am I supposed to be regretting this yet?” you ask, looking up at him from where you sit on the floor.

“Get up,” he demands. When he decides you aren’t following his directions quickly enough, he hooks his fingers beneath your chin and forces you to look at him. “I said, get up,” he repeats. When you’re standing, he grabs your hips and throws you down against the bed. You prop yourself up on your elbows, watching as he strips his clothes from himself. He removes everything, save for the bandage wrapped around his wrist. Your eyes linger on his broad shoulders and the v of his hips. He smirks as he watches you draw your bottom lip between your teeth, but your heart begins to pound as he grabs Lucille’s handle.

“W-what are you doing?” you ask him, watching as his hand wrap around the bat.

“You are super hot,” Negan tells you as he moves to kneel on the bed. You push yourself up to the top of the bed, unsure of what’s happening. “To be honest, you’re making Lucille a little jealous,” he continues, “But maybe she wouldn’t be so jealous if we let her join in.” You swallow thickly, still not sure what he wants to do to you. “I would love to see you getting off because of Lucille,” he adds, “Only if you’re willing of course, I wouldn’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“You mean you want to …?” you let your words trail off.

“I mean I’m going to use Lucille to fuck you,” he answers, “Are you ok with that?” You nod your head and rub your thighs together at the thought. “Fuck, you really are super hot,” he tells you, “But I’m gonna need you to spread your legs for us, Sweetheart.” He presses his free hand against your chest, pushing you back against the bed. You do as he asks and part your legs, making Negan grin. “That’s my girl,” Negan praises.

You reach for him and pull his lips to yours, this time allowing him to have full control of the kiss. Negan’s tongue thrusts into your mouth, exploring the space as he reaches down between your legs and runs his fingers through your slick folds. “Negan, please,” you moan as he slips two fingers inside you.

“So wanton,” Negan mutters against your lips. Suddenly, he pulls his fingers from you and reaches for Lucille. “Keep your legs spread wide,” Negan instructs, “I wouldn’t want Lucille hurting you.” Keeping a firm grip on Lucille’s handle, he slides the end of her through your dripping folds. When he presses her against your clit, you can’t help but cry out.

“Negan, I need to cum, please,” you moan.

“Lucky for you, Lucille likes you,” Negan tells you as he slides Lucille’s handle into you. You moan at the odd sensation of having the bat’s handle inside you. “Fuck, this is so hot,” he tells you, propping himself up so that he can watch as he pumps Lucille in and out of you, “Look at my girls. None of my wives would be into this, but you … damn, you’re something special.”

You fist your hands into the sheets as Negan moves Lucille in and out of you. Negan leans in, placing rough kisses against your collarbone and breasts, making sure to leave marks across your skin. “Negan,” you moan as you writhe, “Lucille feels so good.” Your back arches as Negan hits just the right spot. You were already worked up from having Negan’s cock inside you, but this was bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

“That’s it,” Negan praises, “Taking Lucille like such a good little girl, but I bet it’s my cock you’re craving, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” you moan, your walls beginning to tighten around Lucille’s handle. Your stomach twists and knots as Negan brings you right to the edge of orgasm.

“You’ve been such a good host to us,” Negan mumbles against your skin, “I want you to cum. If you’re a good girl and cum for Lucille, I’ll let you cum around my big, thick cock.”

“Oh, fuck,” you moan, “Negan!” You cry out as he hits the perfect spot, your walls clamping down around Lucille’s handle. Negan captures your lips as he uses Lucille to work you through your high.

When you begin to recover, Negan pulls Lucille from you and props himself up. “Damn,” Negan exclaims, “Look how wet you’ve made Lucille.” Bringing the bat to his lips, he licks your wetness from her handle. “Fuck, you taste good,” he groans.

In one swift motion, Negan places Lucille beside the bed and settles himself above you. His hands grab your wrists and push them back against the bed, making sure that you can’t move them. “I need you,” you moan, wrapping a leg around his waist in an attempt to egg him on.

“I’m gonna fuck your pretty little brains out,” Negan growls. He moves your hands above your head, holding both wrists in one hand. His free hand slides down your arm and moves to wrap around your neck.

“Please,” you groan, “Negan, please.” Negan smirks as he shifts his hips and thrusts into you, filling you to the hilt. You moan loudly as he sinks into you, stretching you out. His hand tightens around your throat as he begins thrusting hard and rough. The feeling sends a jolt of excitement straight to your core. Each stroke pushes you hard against the bed as he fucks you senseless.

“Fuck, that pussy’s so tight,” he groans, “Love the way you take my cock.” His eyes shut tight as he fucks you harder, your walls pulling tight around him.

“Fuck,” you moan. Negan grunts, his hand tightening around your throat; not enough to cut off your airway, but just enough to bring you to the edge of climax.

“That’s it,” Negan grunts, “Fuck, that’s it.” His thrusts become erratic as his cock throbs and twitches inside you. “I need you to cum,” Negan grunts, “I need to feel you cum around my cock.”

Your back arches as your orgasm mounts yet again. “Negan,” you moan, “Negan, yes!” Pleasure washes through every inch of your body as your walls clamp down around him. Your body shudders beneath his as you lose yourself to your high.

“Oh, Y/N,” Negan grunts, “Fuck!” His cock pulses as he spills himself deep inside you. Negan’s thrusts continue, working you both through your highs. He buries his face into the crook of your neck, his heavy breaths fanning across your skin as his thrusts slowly come to an end. Negan gives you both a moment to recover before pulling himself from you and moving to your side.

Negan chuckles under his breath as he pulls you closer, allowing you to snuggle up against him. “What is it?” you ask him.

“Just thinking about how I took the wrong Alexandrian with me,” he tells you, “As much fun as it is to watch Daryl breaking, fucking you is much more enjoyable. Had I known you were so eager, I would’ve taken you back and made you my wife.”

“Why?” you question, “So I could be one wife among many? So I could be used and forgotten? I don’t think so.”

“What do you mean by that?” he asks in return, “I could provide for you, give you everything your little heart desires; and trust me, I’d never get tired of you or forget you.”

“I much prefer to be your Alexandrian mistress,” you tell him, “If I were there, I’d only get jealous when you fuck your other wives. This way I don’t have to think about it and you’ll be thinking of me every time you fuck one of them. You’ll be desperate to get back to me.”

“I don’t think your group would appreciate it if I showed up every day just to fuck you,” Negan points out.

“Maybe not,” you reply, “But if you give me a heads up before you come over to pick up supplies, I’ll be waiting right here in this bed for you.” Perhaps being with you would be enough to distract him, keep him from killing any more of your group members when he showed up to collect supplies from the group. Maybe you’d also be able to keep him from showing up unannounced.

“My wives might get jealous,” he warns, “Are you sure you don’t want to come back and marry me? Lucille and I are sure gonna miss you.”

“If you work on it, maybe you can convince me,” you tell him.

“Well, I guess I know what I’ll be doing until Rick gets back,” Negan tells you, his hand sliding down between your legs.


End file.
